The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A metallic layer can be formed on an insulation substrate surface as an electromagnetic signal transduction pathway, which has been applied in the fields of such as automobile, computer and communication. Plenty of means may be used to form the metallic layer on the surface of an insulation substrate surface, for example plastic.
However, the means for metalizing a surface of an insulation substrate needs to be further improved.